BALLAD & You were…
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, Sakura thinks of a certain someone
1. Chapter 1

-In which, Sakura thinks back to her confession while a certain someone is thinking of her

* * *

**Yay! This is my . . . let's see . . . 21st fanfic and my 6th oneshot! Yay! This is loosely based on Ayumi Hamasaki's song of the same name. I don't really know why I did it. I just had an urge to do it, and I did. So . . . yeah, this isn't my best piece of work, but please enjoy it!**

* * *

❤❀~BALLAD~❀❤

She woke up in the middle of a dream. Her eyelashes were wet. She remembered those words clearly, "Please don't go." Those words that didn't help at all…

Her growing feelings would never change, it would seem… Her respect and adoration were always unshakable.

She sighed at her stupidity as she rested her head back onto her pillow, but she couldn't forget him. The red sky at sunset always reminded her of him. It was distant (and perhaps even fiery and scarring), just like him. But unlike the sky, she couldn't see him every day. She couldn't watch him grow stronger. She couldn't spend even a moment with him.

When he left, it wasn't a dream that didn't want him to go, so she shouted "Please don't go!"

It had been so long since then… And yet, the memories don't disappear, and they don't increase. They were just as painful as they were back then. And so as to not cry, the only words she would allow herself to say were "I wish you'd stay with me."

Maybe . . . just by pretending to be strong… No, she shook her head. She could no longer hold on. She had to move on. But still even if she was holding down her feelings, her love couldn't be removed.

She looked out her window. Even if he hadn't intended to do so, the moonlight every night was her guide to him—the guide he gave her. His back was too far away, and she could no longer see it. Her cries, "Please stay with me," would not be heard.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

For once, it wasn't raining. The sunset was really beautiful today. The red sky reminded him of her. It was tender, just like her.

When he had left, it wasn't a dream. She knew that too, and so she shouted, "Please don't go!"

The regrets continued to pile up. And the moonlight tonight, just as it is for every other night, is the irresistible guide back to her. But she was too far in his past. He didn't want to see her in pain any longer. Those sad words she cried… "Please stay with me." He could sometimes hear them.

And sometimes he would speak to himself . . . to her, "If only just for now, please forgive me…"


	2. Chapter 2

-In which, Sakura remembers a certain person

* * *

**Yay! I finally got to working on this! Sorry you guys waited so long for this, but I finally finished for you guys! Thank you and please enjoy! Happy New Years, too! (P.S. Based on Ayumi Hamasaki's song)**

* * *

❤❀~You were…~❀❤

The lovers she passed were walking shoulder to shoulder. It was always during this season that this would happen. It was cold, yes. However, it wasn't because of winter that it was freezing but because he wasn't there. However, she was still shining with belief because she was in love. In fact, she was so carried away that she even forgot about the changing seasons, still wearing a light jacket rather than her winter coat.

Even though five years had passed since she had seen him at the Kage's summit, he was still the first and last person she ever loved. Her love for him was still her first and only one. And it was during a day like this that she'd think of him, all alone under such a vast night sky. She wondered again if he was smiling now with another girl by his side. It is only this thought that brings her to tears. And she began to wonder again about how much time would pass until her suffering would end.

The thread of the dream he was always talking about, his revenge, she wondered if it truly brought him happiness. Sometimes, she'd think to herself that it'd be easier for her to forget him, to forget all about him. But she would scold herself for thinking so because she didn't want to forget a single thing about him. Even if she were pained by the memories, the moment she'd be surrounded by silence, she'd be hit by the memories—all of them painful but too tender and warm.

It was then, when she wasn't paying attention, that she bumped into someone and almost fell face-flat. But the stranger caught her before then. And when she looked up to thank him, her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She hadn't thought she'd see him here, of all people in all places… He was the last one she expected to see here. She couldn't believe it at all. And who could blame her? For what on earth made this so easy to believe?

But she didn't waste any time thinking anymore. She could see him again, she could actually wrap her arms around him. It was her dream come true, for actually having him was a dream out of her reach. But when that line she had not expected to hear came out of his mouth, that "I love you," almost blew her away. And like that, it was easy for her to forget all of his crimes especially when they kissed.

Now this was a moment that she sincerely didn't want to forget.

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· . °✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

**And done! Like it? Please say yes!**


End file.
